The invention is based on an electronic brake system as described hereinafter.
One such electronic brake system is known from European Patent Application EP-A 0 467 112. In the known system, the electronics are divided into two units, each forming a central module with a microprocessor; each central module serves to control two wheel modules, which include an electrical or electronic part each with one further microprocessor, and valve devices triggered thereby. One rpm sensor is assigned to each wheel module, and its output signals are evaluated by the applicable microprocessor in order to regulate the pressure at the brake cylinder of the applicable wheel in such a way that the desired brake force is achieved at every moment.
It is a disadvantage of this known electronic brake system that because the electronics are split up into two central modules communicating with one another, each having one microprocessor and with the additional microprocessors required for each of the wheel modules, the overall electronic system becomes quite expensive, and moreover a large number of connecting lines must be provided, which involves additional expense and, like the great number of electronic components, contributes to an increased likelihood of malfunction on the part of the entire electronic brake system.